ZvS: Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 19
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 19 Hazelpoot's binnenste voelde aan als gebroken hout terwijl ze terugwandelden naar het kamp. Leeuwenpoot's ogen waren wazig en hij leek het liefst op de grond te willen gaan liggen om te sterven. Hazelpoot wist dat hij erg gesteld op Meidoornlicht was geweest. Zij had nog voor hem en zijn zusjes gezorgt toen zij ook nog in de kraamkamer waren. Roggevlam droeg zijn partner. Meidoornlicht's vacht was stoffig en het bloed kleefde er nog steeds aan, maar nooit meer zou ze pijn lijden. Ze zou het altijd warm hebben van nu af aan. Hazelpoot liet haar kop hangen en stommelde verder. De prooi hadden ze laten liggen. Ze hadden geen van allen zin gehad om die mee terug te nemen. Het regende nu dat het goot, en de storm was erger dan ooit tevoren. Regen gutste omlaag en doorweekte hun pelzen. Natstorm's oren lagen zo plat omlaag dat het leek alsof hij er geen had. Sintelbes' ogen waren helder, Hazelpoot wist dat hij al vaker Clangenoten had weten sterven. Maar Meidoornlicht had nog een lang leven voor zich gehad. Ze had haar kits moeten zien opgroeien, groot en sterk worden. Ze had misschien nog een tweede nestje kunnen krijgen, of zelfs een derde. Ze was een belangrijk deel van de Clan geweest. En nu was ze weg. Het leven zou verdergaan zonder haar, en uiteindelijk zou ze vergeten worden. Maar Meidoornlicht had geleeft en de Clan laten opbloeien met vreugde en liefde. Hazelpoot had al ervaring met pijn en verlies, maar steeds opnieuw werd het erger tot ze het gevoel had dat ze niet meer voortkon, dat ze krankzinnig zou worden. Ze had Carrie voor haar ogen zien sterven, maar Carrie had geleefd. Ze had Sneeuwzang's doodsacceptatie gezien, maar verdriet had de bewondering overweldigt en Hazelpoot had meer pijn geleden dan ooit tevoren. Op een nacht was ze wakker geworden met zo'n diepe rouw in haar lijf dat ze recht moest gaan staan, naar buiten moest rennen en haar maag moest leegkotsen buiten het kamp. Het had zich herhaald. Opnieuw en opnieuw had ze daar met tranen in haar ogen staan braken tot er niets meer in haar lijf zat en ze slap en beverig ineengedoken lag. Waar niemand haar kon horen had ze gehuild, geschreeuwt, gejammert. Maar wat schoot ze op? Meidoornlicht had haar getroost. Meidoornlicht was als een moeder geweest. Maar nu was zij ook dood. Wie zou haar nu troosten? Ze verlangde naar de warmte die ze in haar binnenste had gevoelt, die ene keer. Toen ze gewond in het medicijnhol had gelegen en over Sneeuwzang had gedroomt. Ze snakte naar het zalige gevoel dat het haar had gegeven, alsof niets haar nog pijn zou kunnen doen. De hemel huilde ook. Als er iets was dat Hazelpoot's oneindige verdriet zou kunnen beschrijven, zou het wel de orkaan zijn. Regen, koude, nattigheid, wanhoop en hulpeloosheid, alles was te luid en te fel. Alles was te lelijk voor haar kostbare, breekbare ogen. Had ze ze gesloten? Hazelpoot huiverde. Ze verlangde naar haar nest in het leerlingenhol, naar de warmte. Ze vroeg zich af of ze het ooit nog warm zou hebben. Ze was desondanks blij dat ze eindelijk de rotshelling die naar het kamp leidde bereikten. Een deel van de Clan was nog op de open plek aan het werk. Velen sleepten mos weg en propten prooi onder de rotsrichel. Anderen renden naar hun holen toe, maar iedereen stopte met werken toen de somber kijkende patrouille binnenkwam. "Waar is Meidoornlicht?" vroeg Lijsterzang al gauw. Ze kwam aanwandelen. Roggevlam kwam achter de rest van de jachtpatrouille aan en legde zijn partner voorzichtig neer in het modderige zand. De Clan snakte naar adem en er klonken jammerkreten op. Binnen een paar tellen stond iedereen op de open plek. "Meidoornlicht!!" klonk zielig gemiauw. Voskit, Heidekit en Wilgkit renden op hun moeder af. De menigte week uiteen om ze door te laten, medelijden, droefnis of bitterheid in hun ogen. "Mama!" piepte Heidekit. Het roodbruine poes klauterde omhoog langs haar moeder's buik."Mama! Wat is er gebeurt? Heemstroos gaat je wakker maken!" Heemstroos kwam aanwandelen vanuit het medicijnhol. Er stond schok in haar ogen, dan boog ze verdrietig haar kop. "Leeuwenpoot ging je halen!" miauwde Roggevlam schor."Waar is hij?!" Roospoot ging naast haar mentor staan. Ze wierp een verdrietige blik op Meidoornlicht, maar dan verspreidde kalmte zich door haar ogen. "Leeuwenpoot staat onder onze verzorging." miauwde ze rustig."Hij heeft zijn poot geschramt toen hij naar ons toekwam en dat heeft hem vertraagt. Bovendien is Beukkit verkouden en hij had dringend hulp nodig... het spijt ons. Heemstroos wist dat het al te laat zou zijn tegen dat we bij jullie zouden arriveren." Heemstroos knikte. "Eerst Egelklauw en nu Meidoornlicht!" grauwde Rozenloof razend."Heemstroos, wat is je probleem?! Sinds wanneer ga jij beslissen of een kat sterft of leeft?! Er is altijd hoop! Probeer het tenminste!" een paar katten knikten instemmend en keken Heemstroos vuil aan. Roospoot wierp een dreigende blik op hen. "Stilte!" riep Sparster. Hazelpoot had hem nog niet opgemerkt. "Ondankbaarheid, jullie allemaal" siste hij."Zonder Heemstroos hadden we al helemaal geen medicijnkat!" hij sprong op de Verzamelrots."Het stormt te hard om hier te blijven plakken. Breng Meidoornlicht naar het medicijnhol. Jullie kunnen daar een wake houden, voor er nog meer katten verkouden worden door dit weer." Hij wendde zich tot Natstorm en Sintelbes."Wat is er gebeurt met Meidoornlicht?" vroeg hij ijzig. "Ze.. we waren aan het jagen bij de rotshelling aan de uiterste grens met de RivierClan..." murmelde Natstorm."Er vielen rotsen naar beneden en ze werd verpletterd." Roggevlam tilde zijn partner op en met behulp van Heemstroos droeg hij haar naar het medicijnhol. Hazelpoot zuchtte inwendig. Ze kon niet waken bij Meidoornlicht, omdat ze al te veel nachten had overgeslagen de laatste tijd. Bovendien wist niemand dat ze zo hard bevriend met de moederpoes was geweest. "Hazelpoot." Hazelpoot draaide zich om. Zwijgend keek ze in Sparster's ogen. "De profetie." miauwde hij. Hazelpoot boog haar hoofd."Zolang ik en Stormpoot leven..." prevelde ze."...zal de storm nooit ophouden, huh?" ze keek hem hulpeloos aan. "Zolang één van jullie leeft." antwoordde haar leider. Hazelpoot wisselde een blik van verstandhouding met hem uit. Dan knikte ze en liep ze naar de kampingang toe. De regen doorweekte haar vacht, maar het kon haar niet meer schelen. Rotsen prikten in haar pootkussentjes toen ze via de helling naar beneden trippelde. Had ze ooit iets goeds gedaan voor de Clan? Natuurlijk, ze had kittens gered en was zelfs afgereisd naar de Sterrenwereld, maar dat was ook geweest omwille van haarzelf. Ze had de kittens gered zodat ze meer kansen had op Clanleerling worden, en ze was met Stormpoot meegegaan naar de geestenwereld in de hoop dat hij verliefd op haar zou worden. Verdien ik het eigenlijk wel om te leven? Wat als ik alleen maar leef om te sterven? Wat als ik gewoon degene ben die de profetie moet beëindigen door te sterven? Dof zette ze haar weg verder. De regen tikte op de dennenaalden en ze was verkild tot op het bot. Misschien is alles wat me ooit overkomen is wel mijn eigen schuld, mijn straf voor mijn egoïsme. Een koude bries veegde de nattigheid in haar ogen. Ik verloor mijn moeder al voor ik kon lopen, omdat ik zo veel van haar eistte. Mijn vader stierf omdat ik te vaak honger had, omdat ik egoïstisch was. Mijn pleegmoeder stierf om mij te helpen. Haar poten slipten weg in een modderige helling en met moeite klauterde ze omhoog. Daarna ging Sneeuwzang dood. Alsof het een straf was voor mijn egoïsme, om te zien of ik blij was dat ik Stormpoot eindelijk voor mezelf had. Maar dat was ik niet. Ze bereikte de top van de helling en gleed terug omlaag via de andere kant. Dan probeerde Carrie me te vermoorden. Ik was te egoïstisch om te checken of ze nog leefde, te hopen dat ze nog leefde. Ik heb mijn zusje achtergelaten voor mijn honger naar avontuur. In de verte zag ze de rotshelling opduiken. Hij leek haar hoog, erg hoog. Ernaast stroomde een diepe rivier. Vervolgens ging Stormpoot krankzinnig en heeft hij mijn medeleerlingen verwond. Ik moest kiezen aan wiens kant ik stond, want ik zou alles opgeven voor mijn liefde voor Stormpoot. Ik zou een moord plegen zodat ik een kans had een relatie met hem te krijgen. Ze gleed een paar keer uit. De natheid doorweekte haar vacht compleet en de regen prikte in haar ogen. Modder kleefde in haar vacht. Ze klom de rotsige helling op, hoger en hoger, de wind gierde in haar oren. Het leek alsof hij haar uitlachte. En tenslotte verloor ik Meidoornlicht, die als een nieuwe moeder voor me was. Door mijn egoïsme heeft ze vier jonge kittens achtergelaten. Door mijn schuld.'' '' Ze strompelde naar een uitstekende rotspunt. Onder haar kolkte de ijziger rivier. Ik zou beter sterven, voor ik nog meer ongeluk de Clan in breng. Voor er nog meer katten sterven in deze orkaan. Voor er nog meer doden vallen door de vloek die ik meedraag. Ze zette een stap naar voren. En nog een. En nog een. Waarom was ze niet bang? De diepte was uitgestrekt, oneindig. Wat als ze nooit het water zou raken? Zou ze licht zien als ze eindelijk het einde van haar leven bereikte? Of zou haar alleen maar een duistere, eenzame dood opwachten, eenzelfde dood waarin Sneeuwzang gevangen zat tot het einde der tijden? Hemel en aarde botsten tegen elkaar toen ze haar poot uitstrekte boven de diepte. Ze zette nog één stapje. Nog één poot moest ze opheffen en dan zou alles voorbij zijn. Dan zou niemand nog pijn hebben door haar toedoen. Ik wou dat ik net zo sterk was geweest als jou, Sneeuwzang. Jij zette zonder aarzelen de stap. Waarom kan ik het niet? Ben ik zo egoïstisch? "HAZELPOOT!!" gilde plots een stem. Hazelpoot liet haar opgeheven poot langzaam zakken en draaide zich om. Waarom. Volgde. Hij. Haar. Altijd. En. Overal. Ze had zich dat zo, zo vaak afgevraagt. Waarom een zeker roodbruin jong haar altijd achterna zat, op zoek naar avontuur. Waarom ze hem toch altijd weer meenam. Was het omdat hij bestemd was haar beste vriend te worden? Of... omdat ze gezworen had hem te beschermen? Weer een voorbeeld van haar egoïsme. Ze moest voor een zekere kitten zorgen, maar zelfs dat was ze vergeten. En nu had de SterrenClan hem gestuurd om haar te vertellen dat ze het niet moest doen. Dat de storm vanzelf zou ophouden omdat een witte medicijnkat hem had geblokkeerd het moment dat ze door het portaal stapte. De geur van bladvalbos en het vuur van tweebenen drong haar neus weer binnen. Ah. Van daar kwam het dus. Een vlammetje ontstak in haar borst. "Voskit?" Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 18 ���� Hoofdstuk 20 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Lied van Vuur en Wind